Crackfic : InThePanda et le trou du tacos
by Yuki-Sutcliff-Chan
Summary: CECI EST UN OS SUR UN INTHEPANDA OOC QUI PÉNÈTRE UN TACOS. C'EST COURT ET MAL ECRIT. DES BISOUS ! 3


_**SALUT ! **_

_**Grand comeback de la taré qui avait fait la crackfic matoine avec le balai.**_

_**ET AUJOURD'HUI JE REVIENS AVEC : UNE CRACKFIC SUR INTHEPANDA (Si tu passe par ici, je suis vraiment désolé, et si tu veux la lire pitié lis la sur ton sad piano qui nous fait rêver !) ET UN TACOS.**_

_**Si tu connais pas Panda, c'est triste. Alors va voir direct ces Unknown Movies.**_

_**Spécial thanks à Millawho et Miss Noxxy. **_

_**Ce OS est écrit à 5:00 du mat'. Pardon pour les potentielles fautes.**_

**_Voilà, je vous laisse lire, prenez un seau pour le vomi, c'est mieux._**

.

InThePanda, jeune Youtuber ayant récemment atteint les 13 000 abonnés, dandinait joyeusement son fion dans une rue (dont tout le monde se fiche allègrement) de Lyon.

Joie qui fut de courte durée car son estomac lui fit gentillement comprendre en toute finesse, qu'il crevait putain la dalle sa mère et ta mère la tepu.

L'illumination lui vint, tout comme ton caca vient quand tu as la dites "coulante", il alla cherché avec hâte un délicieux tacos.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et son enthousiasme, lorsqu'il découvrit sa tacosserie préféré sans aucun client, juste avec son gérant (dont il ne manqua pas de reluquer le boul) torse nu.

Le vieux moustachu lui lanca donc, avec hardiesse :

.

-Eh ! Victorchou ! Ti rouviens céder a l'appel di ton cuisinier favoris ?

-Exactement ! Retourne a ton fourneau ma couille. Je meurs de faim.

-Tout di souite, t'y en veux combien ?

-Juste un... C'est un tête à tête ce soir.

-Oukay, j'y ti li prépare !

.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

.

-Rigarde ! J'y ti même fais li petit trou ici ! Coumme ca c'est plus facile !

-Merci.

.

Il repartit donc, avec dans ses mains, ce qui allait devenir bien plus qu'un simple tacos.

Panda marchait a une vitesse relativement élevé en comparaison des autres passants.

Normal. Le coquinou avait la trique ! L'odeur du graal avait réveillé son appétit mais aussi Jean-marc, son fidèle soldat.

Il avait réussi a atteindre l'ascenseur de son immeuble... Ne pouvant plus attendre, il ouvrit rapidement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon...

Le bougre n'avait pas prévu, que l'étage au dessus, madame Boitapiss prendrai l'ascenseur.

La pauvre vieille ne cacha pas sa stupeur lors de l'ouverture des portes... Elle reprit contenance avant de lâcher de façon atrocement vulgaire :

.

-Vous savez jeune homme, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de monter dans cette cabine... A mon age, j'ai vu bien bien pire qu'un homme excité par l'odeur d'un tacos déjà trouer.

-Alors ca vous dérange pas si je...

-Faites donc, faites donc...

-Vous allez me mater ?

-Oui.

-Ok.

.

Panda préféra attendre d'être au calme chez lui pour s'astiquer le manche... Il devait bien avouer qu'il ne portait pas cette, probablement très sympathique, vieille folle perverse dans son coeur.

Une fois dans son appartement, il s'élança dans un élan fougueux vers son frigo, se rappelant de ce tendre munster puant et certainement périmé qui lui avait fait tant de fois passé un bon moment.

Il pris néanmoins le temps de s'en couper un petit bout... Parce qu'il avait toujours faim ce con.

.

Une chaise, son ordi, Pornhub, un tacos et son munster.

Quelle agréable fin d'après-midi...

Panda pu enfin retirer son haïssable pantalon qui lui avait donné une hoooorrible sensation d'étroitesse et laissé respirer Jean-marc. (InThePanda n'a pas de caleçon, ok ?!)

Jean-marc, fidèle soldat sentit d'abord la main de son commandant lui offrir de tendre caresse pour le rendre a nouveau dur... Mme. Boitapiss l'avait rendu demi-molle.

Une fois son poteau lustré, il empala doucement Maurice (Alias Mr. Tacosexy) sur celui-ci, en faisant bien attention de ne pas vider son contenu par terre.

De son autre main, il lanca une bonne vidéo ayant pour but d'apprendre comment on fourre une dinde.

Et les choses sérieuses commencèrent enfin.

Le jeune homme tenait fermement le tacos fermé autour de son arbre et s'appliqua a donné de long va-et-viens très plaisant.

Malgré le plaisir que lui procurait les aliments de Maurice (On t'aime !), il manquait quelque chose... Le munster.

InThePanda attrapa violemment ce dernier et le glissa dans le tacos...

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Il allait venir dans son tacos et son munster, il le savait.

Il accéléra encore un peu le rythme avant de ce libérer en jouissant de façon extrêmement forte. Il voulait que sa voisine terrifiante regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu a l'oeuvre.

Avec beaucoup d'attention, le tacos et le munster furent retiré entier (Miracle !), donc encore en état d'être mangé.

Il avait bien exploité sa journée. Il était joie.

Et si il faisait un petit live tient ?!

Bon seulement après avoir laver Jean-marc et mangé. Pas besoin de se presser...

.

_**MDR. PARDON.**_

_**Je me suis tué toute seule... **_

**_Si le youtuber concerné veut que je supprime ce OS, je le ferais._**

**_J'vous aime, des bisous !_**


End file.
